Postres
by Bruzzxa
Summary: Porque los postres son lo más delicioso que hay en el mundo, son un manjar placentero - pensaban los dos - y son un gran medio de unión - ese es el secreto - mal sumary T T


Yo: Sí, debería de actualizar mis otras historias

Ryo: Y "promete" hacerlo antes de esta semana

Yo: Sí las actualizaré antes del domingo ¬¬

Ryo: Yo fugo

Yo: si puedes, muajaja. Bueno en fin, este es un regalo para mi mejor amiga Daniela, la quiero mucho

NOTA: Ningún personaje me pertenece, con excepción de Akira, todos los demás usados sin fines de lucro.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dulces, fantásticos dulces, de todos los sabores. Y mejor aún, los postres, manjares divinos.

¿Quién está en contra? Dudo que alguien, y quien lo esté pues… morirá

Como decía, los dulces y los postres son algo espléndido y como una amante de ellos ¿Qué he decidido? ¡Ponerme en un curso de repostería! *aplausos*

Sí, tú, la persona que lee esto ya debe de saber quien soy ¿o no? Pues sino… soy Momoko, ¿me recuerdas? Jaja

Lo sé, me desvié del tema… ¿en qué iba? Oh sí! El curso de repostería. Bueno, en fin, las clases comienzan este sábado en un local grandote… muy grandote. ¿Nombre? No lo sé, solo me fijé en la lista de postres a preparar este fin de semana…. ¡Y está deliciosa!

Bueno, solo dos días más y disfrutaré de el placer de preparar y comer postres!

(El sábado)

Son las 9:29… el despertador sonará en 5, 4, 3, 2…

¡DESPIERTA! LEVANTATE, YA ES LA HORA, VAMOS, ARRIBA…

Es la primera vez que no dice la frase completa y que le pude ganar. Apagué la voz chillona que esta cosa reproducía y me levanté. Directamente me dirigí al baño a darme una buena ducha y cuando salí llegó el dilema ¿qué me pongo?

Son unas simples clases de repostería pero eso no quiere decir que no deba ir arreglada. Los postres merecen una atención especializada y perfecta.

Después de unos 20 minutos me decidí por una camiseta blanca con un estampado que decía: In Love. Después de todo, es cierto ¿De quién? Ni yo lo sé. Adjuntada a la camiseta, una falda de tres vuelos que me llegaba unos cuantos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, color azul oscuro y unas sandalias blancas.

Entre el baño y el cambio de ropa ya había perdido media de la hora que tenía para estar lista.

15 minutos más entre ponerme el maquillaje… un tono bajo, claro está.

Y los otros quince minutos los gasté preparando mis cosas y desayunando.

Salí de casa con una sonrisa y me encaminé al lugar del cual aún no sé el nombre.

Llegando, luego de diez minutos, sí, queda relativamente cerca de casa, busqué el ¿aula? Bueno, sí, supongo que será un aula, que tendría que decir repostería I.

Y la encontré. Abrí la puerta y pues… no era un aula precisamente… era una sala demasiado grande, demasiado. Tenía de todo: un repostero, hornos, mandiles, gorras, y un largo etcétera. Ya te lo imaginas personita que está leyendo esto ¿cierto?

Después de todo, se hicieron las 10:45, hora en que empezaba la clase.

Una señorita de no más de 20 años con el cabello negro, lacio, muy largo y los ojos pardos entró, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y exclamó:

- Chicos y chicas, soy Akira Mitsuyo, su profesora de repostería

Muchos chicos se quedaron observándola y al parecer lo notó, pues dijo:

- Me doy cuenta de que tengo un club de fans - risas y sonrojos - Les voy avisando, mi edad 25 años, estatura 1.67, peso… créanme que no lo sé, pero debo de haber subido un par de kilos. Los postres son

- Deliciosos - no me pude contener a exclamar eso

- ¡Exacto! Tu nombre querida

- Momoko Akatsutsumi

- Perfecto… bien Momoko, dinos, ¿cuál es tu postre preferido?

- Pues es un postre peruano

- ¿No te gusta ninguno de tu natal Japón?

- Son exquisitos pero ese… es especial

- Cuéntanos ¿Por qué tan especial?

- Especial pues por el sabor dulce que te deja en la boca, el placer de comerlo y sentir el sabor tan exquisito…, sí, es especial

- ¿Y qué dulce es?

- Suspiro a la limeña

- ¿Cómo lo probaste?

- Tengo una amiga, que tiene una amiga que a su vez tiene una prima la cual tiene una amiga que tiene una hermana de la cual su mejor amiga es peruana y le encanta nuestra cultura. Entonces un día visitó a la hermana de la amiga de la prima de la amiga de mi amiga y trajo varios dulces, entre ellos ese manjar. Entonces la chica le invitó a su hermana, la cual le invitó a su amiga y así sucesivamente hasta que me invitaron a mí… y fue estupendo.

- Muchas amigas, Momoko - rio la profesora - bueno, mi postre favorito es - y de repente la puerta se abrió, dando paso a un chico de cabellera naranj, ojos color sangre y… gorra roja ¿No puede parar de perseguirme?

- Llegas tarde

- Lo sé - respondió - tuve un problema con mis hermanos

(Brick PDV)

- ¿Nos puede contar que problema?

- Creo que no sería lo recomendable - me excusé. Sería algo extraño decir que mi problema con mis hermanos fue que programaron mi despertador para una hora después

- Bien, entonces siéntate… en esta mesa - señaló una en la que estaba una chica de cabellos naranjas, ojos rosados y con un lazo enorme… me recuerda a Blossom

- Como diga - obedecí ¿raro, no?

Tengo una afinidad por los postres… me gustan mucho los dulces, mucho más que destruir la ciudad. Y como en verano no tenemos nada que hacer y no enteramos que las Super-tontas se fueron de vacaciones, cada uno nos metimos a un curso diferente. Y pues ves personita que estás leyendo esto, yo me inscribí en uno de repostería.

- Comencemos. Hoy vamos a preparar Manju

(Momoko PDV)

Al mundo le gusta tentarme. ¡Esto va a ser fabuloso! Adoro el Manju!

- Manju - dije para mí misma con un dejo de gula

(Brick PDV)

Manju, solo conozco a una persona que le fasciné ese postre, y no soy yo, es esa Super-tonta rosa

- Manju - escuché que la chica de cabello color zanahoria exclamaba con un dejo de gula… esperen: cabello anaranjado, ojos rosas, moño gigante, al parecer le gusta el Manju… si le pones la ropa de la rosita…

- Blossom

(Momoko PDV)

- Blossom - escuché que Brick decía mientras me miraba. Una gotita tipo anime cayó por mi nuca y volví a ver la receta y la preparación escritas en el pizarrón.

Fui a coger los ingredientes y cuando volví, encontré mi cuaderno garabateado; decía: Super-tonta, rosadita, boba, chispita… y un montón de cosas más. ¡No puedo creer que me haya reconocido!

- Así que si, ¿no? - comenzó a susurrarme - la rosadita tiene una doble identidad

- ¿De quién hablas? - intenté hacer como que no entendía nada

- Ya Super-tonta, no te me hagas, ahora eres Momoko y después eres Blossom ¿cómo?

- Blossom es una heroína, una fantástica heroína a la que le gustan mucho los dulces y postres y en especial el Manju - comencé a protestar sin darme cuenta de que todas la clase me escuchaba - además el color rosa le asienta también sus ojos tan inusuales pero hermosos. Sí, todo el mundo me…

No pude continuar ya que el baka de Brick me tiró un gran puñado de harina en toda la cara.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - dije tirándole toda la azúcar encima

- Nada que a ti no te pase - vi mi hermosa blusa mancharse con pasta de judías dulces.

Comenzamos a pelearnos verbalmente y si no fuese por el grito de Akira me hubiese transformado y le hubiese dado un buen merecido.

- Basta, basta. Están que hachan a perder mi clase con sus infantiles riñas

- No soy infantil, él/ella lo es - dijimos a coro

- No, claro que no lo son. Son peor que niños pequeños - nos miraba seriamente - como castigo tendrán que preparar un postres, ambos, y me lo traerán la próxima clase

- ¿Los dos? - volvimos a decir a coro

- él no va a trabajar

- Ella me va a fastidiar con su presencia

- He dicho los dos, así aprenderán a convivir

Sonó la campanada indicándonos que ya era hora de volver a casa. Salimos y nos fuimos por caminos distintos. Dese la esquina lo oí gritar: en mi casa, el viernes a las 4:00 y prepararemos mi postre favorito. No acepto objeciones.

¿En su casa?¿Viernes?¿Su postres favorito?

Esto no puede empeorar.

(Viernes, 3:30 p.m)

Hace 6 días dije que esto no podía empeorar y… sí, ¡claro que puede!

¡No tengo que ponerme!

Y no, no es que quiera ir arreglada a la casa de Brick, es que no me pondré un short de jean y un polo con tirantes muy pegado para ir a SU casa. Es que es todo lo que tengo.

Hace un par de horas Kuriko estuvo rebuscando en mi ropero y ¿cómo decirlo? Estaba tomando refresco y lo derramó todo sobre mi ropa. Las únicas prendas que se salvaron fueron esas dos.

En fin, no me queda de otra. Pasaré la vergüenza de mi vida y todo sea por SU culpa.

Me vestí y salí. Porque no decir que me perdí. Su casa quedaba en una dirección desconocida para mí.

Busque a alguien que me ayudara y, para mi buena suerte, hay mucha buena gente en Tokyo.

(Brick PDV)

Las 4:00 y aún no llega ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Buscando a alguien que le dé instrucciones a llegar porque se perdió?

4:20 y sonó el timbre

- Hasta que por fin llegas - le dije en un tono exasperante - ¿acaso te perdiste?

- No tengo porqué darte explicaciones

- Entonces sí

- Para ya y comencemos con la preparación del postre - me dijo seria y fastidiada - ¿tienes todos los ingredientes?

- Anda a la cocina y vete poniendo el mandil - le ordené - voy por algo

(Momoko PDV)

Obedecí, apenas puse un pie dentro y ya me dieron ganas de irme.

Me dirigí a la cocina y vi todo preparado: ingredientes listos, utensilios listos, etc. Cogí un mandil y me lo puse.

Segundos después vi entrar al baka ese

- Sabes, aun con el mandil te ves sexy - y me guiñó un ojo

- Cállate y empecemos

Así lo hicimos

- ¿Qué postre es?

- No creo que lo conozcas

- Dime rápido que postre es

- Suspiro a la

- Suspiro a la limeña - exclamé sonriente

- … - se quedó atónito

- Es mi postre favorito

- … - otra vez atónito y sin palabras

Un incómodo silencio se formó mientras que comenzábamos a preparar el postre. Me hastiaba mucho eso así que decidí ¿romperlo?

- Oye - me gritó - ¿por qué eso Super-tonta? - tenía toda la cara llena de canela

- Venganza por que por tu culpa estamos aca, los dos, solos…

- Si nena, solo - y una sonrisa pícara se formó en su rostro y dos huevo fueron aplastados sobre mi cabello

- Mi cabello - le grité - esto es guerra

Y así, entre tirarnos ingredientes, insultarnos, tirarnos agua, terminé en el piso debajo de él

- ¿Dime que no te gusta estar así?

- Para nada, es de lo más - pero no pude terminar, sus labios aprisionaban los míos y los besaban, con ternura y con pasión y yo… correspondí el beso. In Love, sí, lo amo. Es extraño, me enamoré de mi peor enemigo.

Un rato después culminó el beso.

- Te amo - me susurró sensualmente - desde siempre

- Yo también te amo - le respondí, dándole una sonrisa

Y, como antes, ambos dijimos a coro:

- ¡Pero yo más!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Yo: espero que les haya gustado

Ahí abajito, si ahí

Ese botoncito

Por favor (:

V


End file.
